House of Anubis: The Mysteries Contitnues: Season 1
by momo.ndao.52
Summary: New School. New Mystery. New Danger. New People... Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - House of Kanes

Nina: Glad to be back at England

All :NINA!

Amber walks in the house.

Amber: Hey guys!

All:Amber!

Nina gets the updates from when she wasn't here.

Mr. Sweet ( works at the university w/ Trudy and Victor): We have an announcement

Trudy: Well ... I can't (sobs and leaves the room)

Victor: Oh my GOD! Miss Mara Jaffray has left the school

All: WHAT!

Mr. Sweet: We have new students

Patricia: let me guess AMERICANS!

: Well we are making a new room since there are 3 new students  
and Patricia one of them are British. The other two are from NYC.

Joy:How many Yankees are enrolling here

Jerome: Eddie's Canadian.

Fabian: Nina's from Madrid.

Amber: Huh

Alfie: Spain

KT and Nina get to know each other and become great friends.

?1: Hello

?2: Where is everybody

?3: Carter you can"t say that.

Victor: Here are our new students. Martin, Sadie, and Carter Kane.

They all get to know each other Martin,Nina, and Fabian are gr8 friends , so r KT, Amber and Sadie, and don't forget Carter,Eddie,Jerome and Alfie.

Mick: Hey guys.

All Mick

The Trio (Carter, Martin, and Sadie)-Who?

They all Meet Mick but Martin and Mick have gone to a Bad start after Jerome trips Martin causing him to spill juice on Mick.

Martin: I am so ..

Mick: Save it geek!

Joy: Mick!

Trixie(Patricia): This is on!

Eddie: Mick that was uncalled for.

(AT NITE)

Sibuna Meeting

Nina: Have you notcied their necklaces

Eddie: Martin's looks just like Nina's but it's platnuim and blue.

Next Day

Patricia:So Martin

Martin: Yes

Patricia: All you 3 related?

Carter: Yes

Sadie:Why?

Patricia: Don't back sass me

Martin: She just wanted to know why.

Patricia picks up the bottle of syrup and pours it all over Martin.

Eddie: She does that, I love it when she gets mad.

Patricia: I love it when u say that.

Peddie kiss

Martin: well I do this

KT: Yea Martin show her what you're made of

Martin pours rotten milk all over Patricia then storms off. Kt talks to Martin.

KT: Hey Martin nice going

Martin: Please don't compare me to that piece of trash.

Trixie: I heard that

Martin: U were supposed to

In The Kitchen

Nina: Hey Marty

Martin: Hi Nina, u have been so nice to me thanks.

Nina: Hey do u, Carter and Sadie want to join sibuna?

Martin: KT invited us we said yes.

Sibuna Meeting

Sadie: I found this book of Isis i found a hidden chapter

Martin opens it w/ his locket.

Martin: Whoa.

Fabian: Well we got it open.

?: yes u have but I am 1 step closer

Alfie: The door is locked

Sibuna: Help!

Nina tries to use her locket to open the door but it fails.

Patricia: Gimme that

She takes Martin"s amulet and it gives her a frostbite.

Patricia: Ow!

Then Carter's locket begins to glow.

Sadie: Carter hello ? ur necklace is glowing.

The door opens and they r free

All: Yea

Next Day

Mick and Patricia plot against Martin

Patricia: Hey Marty

Martin: What do u want now

Mick: U have to do an initiation

Nina: Not this again

Sadie : Yea leave my cousin alone.

Mick: What r u gonna do

Sadie : This

Sadie slaps Mick in the face

Martin: Guys its fine I'll do it

Midnight

Patricia: Now Martin Kane ..

Nina: Trixie this isn't funny

Fabian,Amber,Alfie,Eddie, KT,Sadie,Carter,and Joy all agree

Martin sneaks in to Miss Denby's attic

Martin: hey why'd u lock the door

Mick: Vengance

Nina: This isn't funny

Martin: AHHAAAHAHHA

Carter: Martin!

Martin: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Victor: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROBERT FROBISHER SMYTHE!  
GET TO BED NOW!

Martin finds the ankh cross and keeps it. He also finds the book of the dead.

Next Day

Eddie: MARTIN?!

Martin: Hey guys!

Mick and Pat: How'd u get out?

Martin: My amulet had some sort of reaction to the door and I found these

Martin pulls out the ankh cross and the book of the dead.

Mick and Patricia leave the room.

Carter: Does things like this...

Amber: You'll get used to it

Fabian:Well this is what you got.

Martin: Yeah why?

Nina: Eddie and I had bad visions

Sadie: What was is about?

Eddie: All of us were in this barrack and then I got a visit

Nina: The Dream Master

Martin: Who?

Nina: try to enter the dreamworld.

Dreamworld

Nina: How r u alive? (angrily)

Dream Master: Very sorry child I told u I want to be free.

Amber: Well why did u have to kidnap me?

Martin: Will this help?

Dream Master: U guys r Amos and Julius's children!

Sadie: How do u know about my dad and uncle.

Dream Master: I saw them at Duat and Helped Amos get out of the Duat. But good u found the book of dreams now find the 3 riddles.


	2. Chapter 2

In Real Life

Patricia: Hey Martin

Martin: ... (walks away)

Patricia: Hey why is Martin ignoring me?

Sadie: Well maybe ...

Carter: Because..

Joy: You locked him in the barracks!

Nina: Yea what were you thinking?

KT: That was cold.

Patricia: WHAT... Eddie..

Eddie: That was mean

Patricia: Fine (storms off)

After School

Mick: Whats your problem.

Martin: What do want from me...?

Mick: Help me on my homework.

Martin:No

Mick: It was a statement. Why are Americans so stupid

Martin: If we are stupid why is America a global power.

All: OOOHHH!

Mick leaves in embarrassment

Sibuna Meeting

Fabian: I found a riddle for the barracks, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening".

Carter: Man..

Eddie: Carter don't be a bad sport.

Sadie:He was trying to...

Alfie: Really stop.

Martin: But...

Nina: Martin stop

The Kane Trio: OOOKKKK

At Miss Denby's Attic/The Barracks

Fabian: Well Carter was right

?: Yes he was.

Nina: Who was that.

?: The gods are here Ra-Horakhty, Osiris, Isis, Nephthys,Horus,Thoth,Hathor,Sekhmet

Fabian : who said that?

Amber: ITS THE SPHINX! AAAAHHHAAHA

Sphinx: Hathor don't be afraid.

Amber: What did he call me?

Sadie: Hathor the goddess of Love,Beauty and..

Amber: So he called me the Egyptian Venus/Aphrodite.

Fabian: Yea

Sphinx:"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening".

Carter: Man

Sphinx: You may enter the Chamber of Shu, God of Air.

Fabian: Yay!

Nina: Lets go.

The Chamber of Shu

Edde: Whoa...

Shu: Hello

Martin: Aah

Shu: What is the room you leave without entering?

Sibuna: What?

You Have 8 chances

Fabian: We'll come back tommorow.

Miss Denby: Who's here?

KT: OH NO!

Patricia: KT Calm down.

?: I told you to stay then the brats wouldn't be here

Denby: I'm so soory I am sor...AAAHHHA

THUMP

?: She never was a good helper.

All of the Sibuna members phone start ringing and they all get the same text.

Text Message: Ding Dong the witch is dead and so will you  
- The Sons of Anubis  
Martin Gr8 now we have to deal w/ Pretty Little Liars.

Nina; I 3 that show

Martin: Me 2 but i hate when...

Eddie: Guys really.

TSOA: We see all

Then the door starts to open.

Sibuna: AAAAHHHHA

Shu: Quick get in here!

KT: Lets go

Sibuna : We are free.

Willow: Hey guys

The Kane Trio: Aah

Sibuna: Don't worry WIllow's apart of Sibuna.

Willow: I found something in the Book. I got the answer to the riddle. Its a ...

then someone out of no where kidnaps willow.

Sibuma: WILLOW!

Text Message on KT's Phone: Hey u r next, C u l8er.  
- TSOA

Sibuna: OH NO.


	3. Chapter 3

Sibuna: WILLOW.

Martin: We have got to get out of here.

They run out of the gatehouse.

Next Day at School( The Academy of Ankh)

Patricia: Hey Martin...

Martin: Its fine.

Patricia; So friends

Martin: Yea.

Eddie: Finally they r friends.

Jerome: Yes WW3 is over when Russia(Patricia) loses to America( Martin)

Martin & Patricia: We heard that.

Jerome: Aww they3 each other Martricia. (Mart/in and Pat/ricia).

Martin and Patricia start to chase Jerry.

At Nina,Amber,and Willow's Room.

Sadie: Where is Willow's Journal.

Eddie: Here.

Carter : The answers womb.

Fabes: Yes.

At Lunch

Sadie goes to get her lunch, when she falls and Mick catches her and they both stare at each other and they almost kiss.

Sadie: I should get going.

Mick: Hey Uncle Sam

Martin: What do u want now?

Mick: Just wanted to apologize.

Martin: Well Apology Accepted.

Mick: Now how do I win...

Martin: Sadie already has a boyfriend.

Martin: Ask Amber.

Mick: I know u 3 KT.

Martin Shhh (whispers) How do u know

Both; Amber.

Sibuna Meeting

Patricia: Martin mad a gr8 plan to save Willow

DreamWorld

DM: What is the room you enter without leaving?

Fabes: Tomb.

Chamber of Tefnut

Tefunt: I am Tefnut goddess of moisture.

Sibuna : Yes!

Martin: Do u have a riddle..

Tefnut: Yes and a challenge.

Tefnut: A blind man can see it,  
A deaf man can hear it,  
A rich man wants it,  
A poor man has it,  
And if you eat it, you Die!  
What is it?

Martin: Nothing

Tefnut: Correct

Patricia: Nice one.

Text Message to All:If only she could see how guilty you look...- TSOA


	4. Chapter 4

Alfie: Uggh now we have a new traitor.

Nina: What.

Eddie: When u were absent RFS was evil kidnapped Fabian,Patrica and Alfie , any ways since he took their souls the worked against us.

Amber: Wow

Nina: Well who is it?

Sibuna : I dunno

Next Day

Fabian writes a poem to Nina.

Nina: Aww Fabian. of course we can go out again

{{FabinaReunite}}

Mick: Hey Sadie.

Sadie; Hi hott..oh I mean Mick.

Mick: Wanna go out

Sadie Umm Yea

Mick: Pick u up 8

Sadie: (SCREAM)

Text message to Sadie: Lucky you, Sadie! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do Mick... -TSOA

Sadie: Oh no

DreamWorld w/ Nina

Nina: Hello?

DreamMaster: yes Paragon.

Nina: I need to

DM: Yes u want to know what a Paragon is?

Nina: Well yea .

DM: The Paragon is a

Nina: I know the desendant of Amneris. What else.

DM: You know who Ra-Horakhty is?

Nina: No

DM: Well ur based on him.

Nina: So I have to find out who he is?

DM: Exactly

Nina: Bye

Real Life ( Fabina Date).

Fabian: I 3 u

Nina: 1 3 u 2

Nina: Do u know who Ra - Horakhty is?

Fabian: Yea.

Nina: Sorry its just that...

Fabian: I know Martin told me.

Nina: I'm gonna have to talk to him about secrets,

Fabian Laughs and then the Fabina Kiss

Fabina: I 3 u

Fabian: U know Homecoming is..

Nina: Yes I'll go with u Fabian.

Text Message to Fabina on both phones: Lions and tigers and blood oh my I meant, there's no place like Homecoming. See you there. -TSOA


	5. Chapter 5

Willow: You'll never get away w/ this

?#1: Shut up

?#2: Do you know what willow trees represent?

Willow : NO

?#1: THEY REP. DEATH AND PAIN which is what you'll get if you keep yelling

Willow : Fine but can I go to Homecoming

?#2: Fine

?#1: WHY?!

?#2: She's just a kid and she might just annoy us to death

At Anubis House

KT: Hey Martin I need to ask u something

Martin Me 2

Both: Will u go out w/ me?

Both: Yes

At HomeComing

Everyone's dancing to "Laserlight" by Jessie J.

KT: Martin u r the nicest guy i ever met.

Martin: Thanks u aren't that bad either

Nina: Aww look at the lovebirds

Amber: they look so cute together

Fabian: Agreed Wait ... is that

Patricia: Willow

Text Message to Sibuna: I no 2 members of the Sons of Anubis. The code names r " The Queen of 3 and The Black Sun.  
- Willow

Willow: I know the traitors.

Eddie: OHH got to check on Benji I invited him.

Willow: They r ...

Then a car swerves out of no where and hits Willow

Carter: Willow

Sadie : No no no no (sobs)

Eddie: What happened?

Joy: Willow got ran over

Text Message: To the Sibunas,Joy, and Jerome: She knew too much.

KT texts back sending: U cruel,evil,heartless DEMON.  
- ME  
KT: I can play anonymous too.

Text to KT: i no it was u KT or should I say Kara Tatianna Rush.  
-OZ

Sibuna: (Gasps)


	6. Chapter 6

KT: How do OZ know my NAME.

Sadie: SOMEONE cal 911

At the Hospital

Willow; HEY Guys

Sibuna: Willow

After 2 hrs for when they talked and talked and talked

Martin: So...

Willow: What

Nina: Well do u know who is the traitor

Willow: I can't remember

Sadie finds this on Willow's cast : SORRY ABOUT LOSING MY TEMPER MY BAD  
LOVE- The Black Sun

Sadie: (Gasps)

Willow: Who wrote that?

Willow: Get it off now

Carter: OK

Two Weeks Later

Willow: Good to be home .

All: WILLOW!

Carllow Kiss ( Carter and Willow)

Martin: I found a secret room.

Sibuna: Yes.

Martin: It leads to the chambers

At the Chamber of Geb

Geb: Hello

Nina: It's Geb god of

Fabian: the earth.

Geb: Who is the one full of stars

Amber: This guy is a Nut

Geb: Correct.

To The Camber of Nut

Nut : hello

Sibuna: Hi

Nut: DO u have the key of the nile?

Martin: Here.

Eddie: Lets stop now

At Willow's side of the room

Queen of 3s- Tell anyone who i am and ...

Willow the punches her mask off

Sibuna... (gasps)


	7. Chapter 7

Willow: MARA!

Anubis Residents: How could u?

Mara: I.. I ... don't (then charges angrily at Jerome)

Mara: DIE!

Nina: Jerome run!

Jerome trips Mara and calls 999 ( British Emergency Call)

Willow; To Squee or not to Squee

Next Day

Trudy: We have 2 new students

Piper: Hey Trixie

Patricia: Hold up Piper u r going to my school?

Piper: Yea and I heard there was this Russian dude...

Martin: Hold up Russian like as Russia

Piper: Yea and who r u?

Patricia: These r my friends Martin,Carter,& Sadie.

Piper: Ohh Hi!

The Kanes: Hi

Alexi: Hello?

Piper: (drops her mouth open) who's that hottie?

Alex: Hi my name is Alex.

Before anyone can greet Alex,Piper grabs him, show him a tour and flirts w/ him.

Text Message to Sibuna: SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM!  
- The Black Sun


	8. Chapter 8

Martin- Who is it talking to?

Jerome- It, everyone knows its a he.

Sibuna except Eddie- How would u know

Jerome leaves the room

Patricia - U slimeball u cheated on Joy for MARA

KT- That is...

Martin- Replusive

Then the lights shut off and a boy screams then the lights come back on.

Joy- Where's My Jerry Bear

Eddie- Jerry Bear!? (chuckles)

Patricia: (slaps him) EDDIE!

Eddie: Sorry

Text to Nina- Ohh Stupid Sibuna u thought it was Jerry and oops I almost forgot Bye Bye  
Marty  
- Black Sun

Fabian- Nina what happened

Amber- Well

Alfie- R u ok

Nina- It wasn't Jerome but...

Amfie: WHAT!?

Nina: Martin is in danger.

Alex: What do u mean?

Alex gets the memo about Sibuna and joins

Fabian- Why do you have a yin/yang talisman

Alex- Made from my aunt in Moscow

Text to Alex- Hi Alex or should i say Alexandri Romano  
- Black Sun

Alex- Who is this black sun and how does he know my name

Sadie- Creepy

Carter- What do we do?


	9. Chapter 9

Martin- DO u still want to know who Ra- Horakhty is?

Nina- Yes

Martin- Ra-Horakhty was a combination of the gods Horus and Ra.  
Horus was a god of the sky, and Ra was the god of the sun. Thus, Ra-Horakhty was thought of as the god of the rising sun.

Nina- So I am a light goddess

Martin- Well yea

Joy- Sadie and I found a secret room

The room leads to the end of the barracks

Sibuna: YAY

Carter there is an engraving on the wall

Jerome: Yeah what is that

Sadie uses her necklace and opens this

Then there are 2 necklace, a ring, a bracelet, a pen, an anklet, and a medallion

Eddie- Ring

Fabes- Pen

Willow- anklet

Patricia- bracelet

Jerome- medallion

Amber- Necklace

Alfie- Necklace

then Nina's necklace lights up

?: Well Paragon u have made it

Nina- Who said that

When she turns around she sees everyone except for Eddie has passed out.

Eddie- Nina what happened

?- Horakhty and Osiris

Eddie - Its the Black Sun

Out of no where they both get knocked out


	10. Chapter 10

Warning- This has drug use and assault. If not comfortable plz leave immediatley

DreamWorld

Nina: Where am I ...

Eddie: Gr8 in good ol' DreamWorld

DM- Stay away you r warned

Nina- What

Real world at Willow's B-day Party

Every1 is having a gr8 time

Eddie- Martin have a drink...

Martin- I can't drink alcohol I'm Mu...

Eddie- I kno muslim, I got u a special drink I made. Alcohol free.

Martin drinks the beverage- WOOHOOO

?- Yea have the time of your life the last nite of your life

Text to Fabian- Wow u wanted to save Martin...too late

Nina sees the text

Continued Text- SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP- White Hawk

Nina- This is...

Patricia shrieks

Jerome stop playing around

Alfie- Jerome this is an emergency

Amber- What happ... OMG cal 911

Eddie - Give him space

Sadie- Martin wake up

Carter-C'mon Martin

KT- (SCREAMS) I DON'T FEEL A PULSE!

After the Party ( Martin is at the Hospital)

Mick- Sadie is Martin ok

Sadie- I don... (cries)

Mick hugs her

AT Nite( DreamWorld)

Mara- Good work...

Mick - Thanks but I GOT SOME HELP FROM...

NIna was in the realm listening

Martin- So it was Mick

Nina- Martin r u ok

Martin - Yea

Martin- What do we do now

Nina- I'll tell Fabian,Eddie,KT,and Amber

Martin-Ok

Mickara kiss

Real World

Nina tells them what happened

Fabian- Its Mick he's helping Mara

Eddie- So...

Amber- Sadie and Carter needs to know

KT- Especially Sadie

Nina- I guess

Victor- I have an urgent announcement, Martin Kane is Missing!

Mick smirks

After the announcement

Sadie- Mick i can't deal w/ this

Mick - WHAT?

Sadie- Nina said u poisoned Martin and cheated on me w/ Mara

Mick- OK u got me

As Sadie is about to leave Mick kidnaps her

Sadie- Mick let ME GO!

Mick punches Sadie and she starts bleeding

Victor calls 911 and Mick is arrested

Alex- Hey I'm back ( He went to Canada for Vacation)

Sibuna- Alex!

Sibuna tells him what happened

Alex- Is he ok

Nina- I dunno

At Nite

Alex is looking through the window

Text to Alex- YOU CAN'T PLAY CAT AND MOUSE IF THE MOUSE MOVES TO TORONTO I NEED YOU HERE, ALEX. CONGRATS! - Black Sun

As soon as he is done reading the message he gets pushed of the window

Alex - AAAHHHAAAHHHA

At Ra Academy

Alfie- Where is Alex

Jerome - Yea where is he?

Joy- Nooo

They find Alex who fell down from the window

At a barn

Martin- Let me go now We know that Mara= Queen of Hearts and Mick= Black Sun

Then Martin sees Alex is here

Alex-MARTIN i am so glad to see u

Martin- Same here

?- Aww best friends already

Martin and Alex- RUFUS

Martin- How do...

Alex- Nina told me about him... u

Martin Same Here, Aren't u supposed to be in HELL

Rufus- The leader of this..OZ let me out

Alex- Frobisher

Rufus - Wrong too old

Martin- u r the white hawk

Rufus- Yay u got it I thought the Russians were smarter

Alex- Hey take that back i think Americans r good people thnx to George bush they look bad

Martin- I hate George Bush

Alex- I know he had to be

Both - The worst pres. ever

Rufus- Now u have one more but remember we have more followers us 4 r the elite

Alex- 4?

?- Yes

Rufus then knocks Martin out

ALEX- Leave him out of this... I can't believe I'm related to u Great Uncle Rufus

Rufus- I disowned you a long time ago

Alex- Me 2

Mickara and Rufus - Come o wise and powerful leader OZ or should we say...

Alex- ( Gasps) NO NO

?- Yes


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's POV

Should I or Should I not. I have to tell them at least Martin. Thank God he is ok.  
I thought that he would be rude along side Nina,KT,Carter and Sadie. But I learned that Americans do have feelings.

Flashback (Alex=age 5)

"Don't trust the West especially the Americans they r evil."  
That was my older then Russia was the Soviet Union.  
I changed the channel. My dad was American and my mom had  
Canadian really love each other.

Martin's POV

Alex is acting pretty weird. I wonder if He is OZ. No he was there w/ me.  
I should ask him but what will happen to the club. Anyways we found out  
some new clues and new complications. Bad news= the spirit of King Tut  
is haunting us. Good News= We know the new artifact we have to  
find. The Golden Scarab.

Fabian's POV

Well Marty explained it perfectly. The Golden Scarab is the representation  
of Kherpi the god of sunrise and scarabs. If we get this King Tut will get his  
revenge on Senkhara.

Nina's POV

Nina here. I love it when Fabes gets all smart.{{ Yes Martin I know that u said  
something but r u my boyfriend}} Anyways we found the scarab it took a month  
but we did so .{{Martin i heard that... stop calling me Ra..RA Ra}}.

KT's POV

I am gonna ask Martin on a date. Our first real date. Here I go

Martin's POV

Will KT ask me already i am itching to know{{ Eddie maybe its your socks that got me itching}} Here she is{{ YES you have to leave Eddison}} Hi KT u need something.

KT's POV

Here i GO will u go ..{{he said YES}} Kartin Kiss

Eddie's POV

Now I have to deal w/ 3struck Martin.

Amber's POV

This is the best day of my life.  
OK I'll stop it{{ Patricia shut up  
I'm not overreacting...}}  
Fabian gave Nina a promise ring  
and Nina said yes.

OZ POV

Looks like Alex kept hid promise.  
Good Boy, I'll text him congrats  
Oh what a bad threatened  
me.

Writers Note: Hey guys how do you like the story so far.  
Who do you think OZ is? Please put suggestions,ideas  
and who do u think Oz is ? Comment please BYE.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie- Hey Alex boy

Alex pushes Eddie out of the way on purpose

KT- Hey that was ...

Alex pulls KT away

Alex - I know who OZ is?

KT-Welll...

Alex- Its ...

Alex gets shot w/ a dart

KT- Who r u

OZ- Ur worst nightmare

KT dashes into the boys bathroom

KT- S boy

OZ- So smart

KT- Shut up (then she goes to the vents for comfort)

Oz- right behind u

KT dashes and dashes

Oz stabs KT in the leg

KT- Oww

Oz grasps on her leg but Martin kicks him in the face .

Nite

Nina- Eddie told me what happened r u ok

Martin- How did Eddie know

Fabian- He's the one who saved u

Martin- Thanks but wheres...

Carter- Alex is fine

Sadie - In his room

At Breakfast

Piper- Hey Alex will u...

Alex - Yes Saturday

Piper- Ok

Alex-Well its a date

Outside / Joy's Dream

KT- Hey Eddie

Eddie hey KT

It looked like he had some sort of map w/ instrusctions

KT- Whats that

Eddie- A map, After this I'm going camping w/ Patricia in the Alps

KT- Nice, Me and Martin r going to ...

Eddie- Tokyo

KT(in thought)-How did he...

Eddie- Don't both of u 3 Japan

KT- Yea

Eddie- I need to go to the bathroom

KT-OK

KT looks at Eddie's journal the "Black Pyramid"

KT-No ... How does Eddie know that... No Fabian can't be OZ

Eddie- What r u doin?

KT-How come u couldn't tell me that Fabian was Oz

Eddie- Let go

KT-NO!

Eddie grasps on KT's hand

KT- Eddie aahaa that hurts

KT-( in thought)- That feels familiars No

KT-You are...

Eddie- OZ u finally found out

All thru this Joy is watching them.

Joy(whispers)-I have to tell them

KT(cries)-How could u...

Eddie-Shut up (then stabs KT)

Joy(yells)-NOOOOO!

Eddie then he puts Martin in the back of the van and shoot Joy.

Joy run away

Writers Note- Hey guys How'd u like it? Don't worry KT isn't dead nor Joy  
They r just Unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

In The real World

Joy tell Eddie Her Dream

Joy- I believe that u r not Oz

Eddie- R U OK

Joy- Its just that u scared me in my dreams

Eddie- U no I van't invade dreams rite?

Joy- Yea

Joy and Eddie hug

Patricia- What r u doing?!

Joy and Eddie- Joy had a bad dream & ...

Patricia- Ohh say no more...not mad

At Nina's room

NIna- I 3 u Fabes

Fabian- I 3 u more Nins

Fabina Kiss

Martin- Whoa u guys r enjoying ur selves

Fabian- What do u want

Martin- Breakthru

Nina- What

Martin- All the jewelery mean something

Martin tells him what happened

Nina: U r based on Thoth no wonder how u r so smart

Fabian- But

Martin- I know what u r thinking destinies don't matter so u can still date

Fabina- Yeah

Under the Barraks

Sibuna discussing about how they have to give KIng Tut all the treasures

King Tut- Got my treasures

Sibuna- Yes than gives them to King Tut

KT- So

Eddie- Don't rush him

Willow- Hey guys

Sibuna- Aaahh WIllow we gave u time to rest

Willow- Its boring w/out SIbuna

King Tut- Well lets continue

Tut mumbles some words and something happens

Amneris- Hello

Nina- Amneris

Amneris- Hello chosen one

Nina -So what do we do know

Amneris- The mystery isn't done yet have not ur friends tell u about Egyptian Magic( Pointing to The Kanes.

Patricia- What is she talking about?

Martin,Carter, and Sadie tell them about their ex. (Red Pyramid, Throne of Fire, and the Serpent's Shadow

Martin- What about the dream ... King Tut is the DM

King Tut- Nice Horus/ Nephthys

Martin- Ok

Something whispers to Joy's ear

?- Bastet help the Kanes ur dreams r coming tru

Joy- WHat

Joys Vision

Patricia- Joy help

Joy - PATRICIA!

Patricia- EDDIE let go!

Eddie- Fine

Patricia falls in to the Duat( Egyptian Underworld)

Patricia- AAAAHHH!


	14. Chapter 14

Joy wakes up( Yes Most of Chapter 13 was a Dream)

Joy- I'm Bastet the cat goddess

Eddie- hey JOY

Joy- What!

Eddie- Sibuna meeting

Sibuna Meeting

Martin- Gr8 checkers

Eddie- I'll be the Player

Sibuna-Ok

Martin- On the other side is ...

Carter - the Elixir

Victor- Of life

Carter- What r u doin

Victor- I want to say something

Carter- Well

Sadie- He's a senior mage and the cheif lector in all of Ireland

Sadie- U are Irish

Victor- Yes

Victor- I have info that will help u out... I know who this OZ is

Then a portal opens

Nina- Duat

OZ pushes Amber in

Amber- aAhha

Nina- Fabian Nooon

Fabian- Nothing( Then He and Martin falls)

OZ - Hahahaha

Then eveyone falls xcept Joy,Nina,and Eddie


	15. Chapter 15

Joy, Nina, and Eddie freak out

DreamMaster: I am OZ

Duat

Ra- Hello vessels

Sibuna- What

RA- u r the vessels of gods

Martin- I am muslim

The rest of sibuna were christian and Nina was a jew

Angel- Hello

Sibuna- Ahhh

Martin- Just an angel

Angel- Yes but don't think of them as gods, They are a race called

Fabian - The pagans, they were special humans granted power by God Almighty

Angel- yes so they aren't gods, Anyways God say that Eddie should wash his socks...  
they are stinking up to Heaven

The angel leaves then a tablet appears from God

Horakhty- Nina- Combat Magician  
Osiris- Eddie- Necromancer  
Isis-KT(New host) /Sadie( Eye of Isis)- Elemental and Creation Magic  
Eye of Nephtys/ Protege of Horus(Horusian)-Martin-Elemental and Chaos Magic  
Thoth-Fabian- Scribe/ Divine Words  
Sekhmet- Patricia- Fire and Chaos Magic  
Amber-Hathor- Healing, Air, and Water magic  
Anubis-Jerome- Necromancer  
Alfie-Sobek- Water and Animal Charming Magic  
Joy-Bast- Animal Charming, Healer, and Combat Magic  
Carter-Eye of Horus- Combat Magician

Then the Pagans(Egyptian) appear then go into the bodies of their vessels

All- Hey dream master

DM- ohh no


	16. Chapter 16

Martin and NIna shoots an Elemental Blast and it hits the DM

DM-Aaahh

Eddie- Marty watch out

Eddie and Alex commands the ghosts and demons to attack

Alex- Wow so cool

DM- Wow vey stong amauters

Fabian uses his scribe power and commands a locust attack

DM shoots a ray at Alfie but Amber heals him

Willow- Hey guys here to help

KT- you aren't a ...

Martin- Remember she is related to Joy...

KT- OOOHHHH

Joy - Don't like to think about it

Willow- My pagan is Khonsu

Willow then shoots 3 rays of moonlight.

DM- I am blind ahhh Shadow Blast

Willow- Time Magic

Nina- Willow

Amber - where r we

Willow- Oh no...

Khonsu- Its fine just breath and...

Eddie- Back to normal...

Willow- You did it

Martin- No you did it Willow

Jerome- What did you do anyways

Willow- Trap him in time, Did you know that Martin, Nina, and Eddie knew each other before Eddie moved back to Vancouver and Nina went back to Clevland.

M,N, and E- Ohh yeah good times

Alfie- Parade

Parade

Fabina Kiss

Kartin Kiss

Peddie Kiss

Camber(Carter and Amber)

Walfie Kiss

Jeroy Kiss

then they party

All - Sibuna

THE END...

Mara- They thought they won did they

Vera- Dumb

Rufus- Ammuters ( See what i did there Ammut)

Caroline- They are ruining everything

Mick but wait they'll see soon isn't that right... Serqet

Serqet- YES and they'll all suffer...

OR is IT

Book Excerpt of HOA: Osriran's Revenge Part 1

Narrator/ ME- Think of this as HOA season 5. They faced Rufus, Senkhara, Ammut, and now the Dream Master. But a new enemy is on the horizion. Serqet. Some will survive some will die. Who will it be? And Who will betray SIbuna.


End file.
